User talk:Sonasaurus
Thoughts on SEAL-II, anyone? Sir yes sir! Knowledge, anyone? Joining AAO Fraud or For-Real Say, since you've been on the site longer have have known Mr. Freeman Froman longer than me. Was he reall Martin O'Donnell? Your ODST-Link icon ODST-Link Can you tell me how you make that graphic for your name when you post? LoyalHaloFan Ok, well it seems that its pretty hard so can you help me with the sig? --LoyalHaloFan 03:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan Something related to ONI --LoyalHaloFan 20:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan Halo Fanon League In response to your post in the discussion section: I am interested in possibly joining your team. (sorry for not putting my sig earlier) TheivingFan 05:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining "Ghosts In The Machine" Hey buddy, I was wondering if I might be able to join this roleplay. Since it is my first one, I would appreciate it if you could give my some pointers. Also I noticed a small error in the rules section of the page. Hope to hear from you soon, Matthew --It makes sense if you don't think about it 19:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zomg Yeah, you're that guy. Do you have Halopedia account? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Short Story Irk Meh, well the shenanigans inspired me to write my own. :3 RE: Swarm War Oh, the hilarity. Thanks for the heads-up. Thanks Thanks for the welcome, Sona. I actually joined Halo Fanon in 2008, but my writing skills were not the best at that time, so I decided to begin writing later. Although I'll be writing some independent articles for the next weeks, I'm looking forward on roleplaying with you as well :) Shadow Dancer 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, Sona; I hope I'm not shark-jumping here, but congratulations on the RfA. Auguststorm1945 18:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I know you said But I am also congratulating you for becoming admin. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright :) Logging In Sometimes I can't log in, the log in display often just appears transparent and I don't log in.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool, it works. Thanks.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 05:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Page Hey man, sorry I haven't been on recently, been REALLY busy lately. Not only am I working on my series, but I am also working on a live action series with one of my friends. Lots and LOTS of hours for the live action thing, about 12 hours a day sometimes more. It's been a really busy time for me and so I haven't really had time to actually edit since my job really does have to come first. Hopefully I will have more time this week to maybe get the PSA out, i'll do what I can. This episode that I am releasing isn't too bad, but it could be bad, I really won't know until I am working on it.--'H*bad (talk)' Congrats Congrats on Admin Sona. :P--''Shade'' 23:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bid for the Office of Administrator, Halo Fanon Congratulations on your recent ascension to the ranks of administrator, my friend. best of luck with your newfound rights. With warm regards, [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 02:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:FotP retcon